Adopted Criminal
by NyghtStryker
Summary: After living in a prison his whole life he finally gets out, but he's hurt and lost when he falls asleep. However, will a cop find that he isn't much of a criminal at all and give the boy the family he's always wanted? Rated T for now, might go up. AU, OCs and very little OOCness. Criminal!Jaden and Jock!Jesse/Spiritshipping, very-slight Saviourshipping, multiple other pairings .


**Hey y'all! This is an AU with a lot of OCs and hopefully very little OOCness, but if there is I'll try super-duper hard to keep it light. So please R&R and tell me what you think ^.^**

_Crack!_

Lightning flashed through the sky, the light flashing through a small window in a stone cell. Each time the light snapped in the sky a fragile looking boy, covered in scars and a few tattoos, would whimper and move deeper into the corner of what he's always known as home. It wasn't much of a home, but it was where the boy was born and raised, so it was the only place he knew he could call home. A guard came down a narrow hallway towards the cell that had a metal door with a barred window on it. The guard looked in and had a face of pity, "Jaden, there's no reason to be scared of lightning."

The boy looked up, caramel eyes rimmed with red as tears made trails down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided it would be best not to, for the last time he spoke he got three whip lashings and a week without food. Everyone knew the Warden took it easy on the boy, since he was purely innocent, but he was born here and when his parents died before their sentence was up the boy took their place. Jaden even knew that the Warden purposefully tried not to hurt him as much as possible, but that's hard to do when he's supposed to live out the sentence of people he doesn't even know.

All the guards watched Jaden grow up and, even though they aren't supposed to form attachments to the prisoners, they couldn't help but love Jaden like a little brother. The Warden was more like a strict mother than anything else. The guard that stood outside Jaden's door was his personal guard, but Jaden had always saw him as an older brother rather than a guard.

Jaden looked pleadingly at the guard, and everyone in the facility knew what it meant. The guard sighed, "Jaden I'm sorry but your sentence doesn't end for another ten years."

The guard watched as Jaden's face fell and he mumbled something, and when the guard asked him to say it again Jaden just looked sad, "But I'm going to be fifteen in three months. I want to live a life before it's already half gone."

Everyone understood his turmoil over it, but the law was the law and descendants have to finish a sentence if their ancestors died before the end of it. Jaden was a perfect example of it, but he was born in the same cell he sleeps in today. Multiple guards have gone to the Warden to shorten the sentence but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. So everyone who knew Jaden were counting down the days until his twenty-fifth birthday, where the sentence would end and he could go out into the outside world. The lightning flashed again and Jaden yelped, a pitiful sound coming from a boy who looked like a serial killer. His torn pants hung on his legs, showing the bare skin underneath. They did not give him a shirt, for it was against the rules, so without of a shirt Jaden he got scars and a tattoo. It was only a tribal band around his upper right arm, but the people said every ten years they stay here they get more or add on to existing ones.

Lightning flashed again and a cold, dark sense filled Jaden, "Dan?"

The guard looked up through the bars, "Yeah? Something wrong?"

Jaden shivered and cringed when a headache came, "Dan, I have a bad feeling about today."

Everyone knew about Jaden's feelings, well only the Warden and the guards, but they knew that Jaden was correct with his feelings most of the time. Dan watched Jaden hold his head and whimper as he reluctantly brought his hand away from the door handle. The sun started to break over the horizon as the dark brooding clouds began to disperse. As the sunrise came it turned the inside of Jaden's cell a crimson red, scaring Dan a little bit. It reminded him of when they found Jaden's parents; they had clawed each other to death and Jaden was in a puddle of blood next to his mutilated mother. They took him and cared for him, and when they tried to give his first of many health shots they found that he was special. He could sense things in the future but he could never control it, and his hair has always been two tones. He also almost never got sick, but when he did it was bad. The whole prison was filled with sick people, and everyone would get sick, but Jaden was the only one that stayed healthy.

Jaden whimpered again, "I think that maybe going outside today is a bad idea."

The two continued to talk until it was time to bring the prisoners out to the courtyard. It was a dry, barren place but this is where Jaden learned to walk and defend himself from the other prisoners. Dan opened the door and smiled, "I don't think I need to put the cuffs on u huh?"

Jaden just smiled and pushed off his stone bed, "Nope, it's stupid to try to run in a facility made of stone and iron. People way stronger and way bigger than me have tried and died trying."

Dan smiled as he walked alongside Jaden to the courtyard; it was Jaden's favorite place. He had his own section in the corner where everyone can watch him and he either works out, reads, or sketches. None of the other prisoners tried to hurt him, in fact they were fascinated by the books he read and his sketches. Most of the prisoners would ask for personal sketches that they can hang in their cells, or ask for Jaden to read to them since most of the prisoners didn't know how to read.

It was surprising to all the guards when assassins and serial killers came and started to play with Jaden and play games with him when he was only two years old. They taught him to defend himself and taught him right from wrong and to never be like them. Ever since then Jaden thought of them as family and they thought of him as a nephew or a little brother, depending on their age. Jaden brought out the good in the people in this facility, and everyone cared about him.

When the two arrived at the court yard everyone was already there, Jaden just smiled as they ran and tackled him. Dan laughed as Jaden gasped and managed to turn the tides. Soon he had all of the criminals on the ground as he giggled, "That's what you get for training me since birth."

They all laughed and hugged him, Dan watching from the door. Jaden saw him looking and he reached for him, making Dan sigh as he came forward and joined the group hug. Throughout the fourteen years of Jaden being here the criminals went from savages to friends, like having a baby in the facility was therapy for them.

The sun shone in the courtyard as Jaden sketched and read to all of his prison-mates, taking breaks here and there to workout. Everyone was having fun as the guards watched with smiled on their faces, as being guards stopped being jobs a long time ago. They started to like doing what they do, and no one's been in trouble for over ten years.

Jaden was in the middle of doing pull ups when he saw the sky; dark black and purple clouds started to form and as the wind grew stronger flashes of light started to strike the earth. His hand slipped from the bar and he fell onto the ground, twisting his ankle. Dan saw this along with several prisoners as they all raced over as Jaden tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. Once they got there Dan knelt down next to the boy, "Jaden? Are you okay?"

Jaden smiled a little bit, "Of course, I'm doing great."

Another flashed struck the ground closer to the outer wall of the facility and Jaden gasped silently, "Dan, get everyone away from the south wall, it's dangerous over there."

Dan nodded and proceeded to move the prisoners away from the wall, and as the last person moved away the lightning shot through the wall, breaking it and causing it to crumble. Some of the stone fell on a few prisoners, making Jaden shiver. However, after everyone realized that there was a giant hole in both the inner and outer wall, they forgot about their hard work to be good and ran like savages. Most of the people Jaden thought of as family blew him off to get freedom, leaving him to struggle to stand and run for himself. Dan stopped him halfway there, "Jaden, whatever you do, remember what we've taught you. Don't become a criminal, find a family that will take you in and live a normal life. You're innocent so we won't come after you. Now go, get as far away from here as possible."

Tears pooled in Jaden's eyes and as a few broke free Jaden hugged the man he thought of as an older brother, "Stay safe, Big Brother."

Then they separated, Jaden running in pain out the wall and Dan staying and watching the chaos happen. He called the Warden and several others to help him as the storm continued to roll over the facility.

Jaden ran with a limp as he climbed over the rubble into the outside world, which happened to be in the middle of nowhere, except for a thick line of green forests in the distance. He stopped as lightning struck the ground thirty feet away and closed his eyes. His senses heightened to superhuman-like senses as he could feel everyone running, but he could hear very faint sounds of something mechanical and people laughing. Determination set in as he opened his eyes and started to run toward the people. Everyone spread out but he could see a few people going in the same direction as him; they were the ones who left him for freedom. Jaden stopped after a few hours of running when he heard a light crack coming from his ankle, he knew he fractured it but he was so close to the people and the mechanical noises. A light rumble of thunder sounded and as Jaden turned to look at the facility he felt his eyes sting with tears.

The entire facility was in ruins, and he saw a few people running from it. The whole storm located above it, like it was meant to stop there and wreak havoc. Fires started within the ruined walls and he could hear the faint screams from his heightened senses. Jaden watched it all as tears streaked his dirt covered face. One of his prison mates saw him trying not to put weight on his injured ankle and grunted, "I'll take you to the city limits, that's it Jaden."

Jaden looked up with tears breaking free from his eyes, "Why are you acting like this Dylan? Our home was just destroyed."

Dylan scoffed, "It was planned by some of us within the prison. It was an extremely advanced technology that could make weather; we put it on danger levels and hoped for it to break down the walls. Now do you want help or not?"

Jaden limped away from the man he thought of as an uncle, "Not from you, _Uncle_."

Dylan looked hurt at the way venom seemed to drip from the term, but just scoffed and ran farther into the distance, into another forest that seemed to have lined to entire desert-like area. Jaden looked to where he was going and reached out with his senses again, and once he caught a louder version of talking and laughing and mechanical noises he limped in that direction, holding onto nearby trees and tripping when his foot would get caught on a root. He wandered for hours, until the moon was high in the sky and he collapsed against a large tree. His foot had turned a light-dark purple color and it hurt to move it, so Jaden stayed where he was and just watched the moonlight dance on the leaves of the trees.

He had never seen trees before, only pictures of which the guards would show him, and Dan. More tears started to come at the thought of his lost brother. His senses couldn't pick him up when he reached out for him but he knew that there was a chance he survived. Jaden looked down at himself and sighed, his pants had torn even more and were now cut offs. There was no shirt to comment on so it was only the pants he could criticize. Pain washed over him as his ankle continued to throb in agony. He thought of his cell, his home. Will he ever find a place that can be a home for him? That's what he was thinking when he fell asleep; his head leaned against the tree root and his hands holding him, trying to keep the warmth in his slightly tanned and scarred body.

**Done ^.^ Sorry for not updating the other stories first I'm working on them but I got this story idea from a k-pop music video and I couldn't help but write it. There's a lot of OCs but I'm gonna try not to do a lot of OOC with Jaden and Jesse, so if I do it'll be light. This is an AU, sorry if that makes people mad or something.**


End file.
